The invention relates generally to heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration systems, and controllers for configuring these systems.
A wide range of applications exist for heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Such systems often are dedicated to either heating or cooling, although systems are common that perform both of these functions. Very generally, these systems operate by implementing a thermal cycle in which fluids are heated and cooled to provide the desired temperature in a controlled space, typically the inside of a residence or building. Similar systems are used for vehicle heating and cooling, and as well as for general refrigeration.
Residential systems generally include an indoor unit, such as an air handler or a furnace, and an outdoor unit, such as a heat pump or an air conditioner. A system controller, such as a thermostat, may be connected to control circuits within the indoor and outdoor units to control operation of the HVAC system. Traditionally, the HVAC systems may be wired and controlled using relays, switches, and 24 volt alternating current (VAC) low voltage wiring that connects the inputs and outputs of each control circuit.
Installers and service technicians are used to configuring HVAC systems by implementing wiring schemes based on conventional 24 VAC wiring. However, current HVAC systems may be communicating systems that replace traditional 24 VAC signals with serial communications for sending command signals and communication packets. These communicating systems may have a structure that is unfamiliar to service technicians and, therefore, more difficult to troubleshoot and configure. In communicating systems, the system controller may be used to configure and troubleshoot the HVAC system.